


blind draw

by youngjo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Questionable Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: It started as a joke in the beginning. Sign up for a sugar daddy website to help with school. At worst, he could have a laugh when wrinkly old men messaged him. At best, he could squeeze a few won out of someone for tuition.Enter Park Junhee—devastatingly handsome andfilthyrich.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	blind draw

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ace fic so pwease be gentle with me ;v;

It started as a joke in the beginning.  _ Sign up for a sugar daddy site, _ Sehyoon had said,  _ it'll be fine! _ At worst. he could have a laugh when wrinkly old men messaged him. At best, he could squeeze a few won out of someone for tuition. He was struggling, truthfully. Byeongkwan had lost his job three weeks prior, and things had only grown harder. The poor college student had been searching for literally any solution to his problem. So though he’d laughed off Sehyoon’s suggestion in the beginning, he began to think more and more about it in the coming days.

Searching up sugar daddy sites opened him to a swathe of new information. Byeongkwan had always considered himself on the kinkier side—especially for a college student—but many of the profiles listed on the  _ we promise we aren’t shady _ websites were wild, even for him. He learned more about the anatomy of assholes than he ever thought he would. Which was wild considering he owned one. No one said you had to be one hundred percent familiar with it though.

Making a profile took him a total of two days, full of mulling over things like what type of picture to use and what he should put in his bio. It was a problem most people didn’t have. But Kim Byeongkwan wasn’t most people, and having an immaculate profile was necessary. 

Enter Park Junhee—also a man that wasn’t like most people.

Byeongkwan hadn’t expected to get a message so soon, much less from a handsome as fuck guy. He was dressed in a fancy grey suit, his black hair standing out against the white wall behind him. The pictures on his profile showcased various activities, like lounging on a pretty beach, posing in front of a private jet, and gazing out over some brightly lit city from what Byeongkwan assumed was a penthouse suite. It was almost too good to be true, but Sehyoon, his best friend and arguably the  _ worst _ influence in his life, pushed him to give it a chance. That little bit of encouragement opened the door for the best thing to ever happen to him.

Byeongkwan went into it strictly with the goal of gaining money to pay for school. He started with a set of rules, both for Junhee and himself, that they followed for about two months. That included a no sex rule which Byeongkwan had worried would be a deal breaker. But Junhee didn’t want sex, at least not in beginning; he just wanted someone to share a dinner with every now and then. The first check he received made him weak in the knees. That much money just to sit and chat with someone for a few hours? It had to be highway robbery! Byeongkwan, having had a taste, went back for more. But could you blame him when five payments would pay off the entirety of his tuition and leave him with enough to actually exist comfortably? It was no surprise he had been left thirsty for more.

Junhee turned out to be an intelligent, well-traveled man despite only being twenty-five. He was fluent in a total of six languages and was already the CEO of a well-known electronics company. Video games, to be exact, one that Byeongkwan absolutely owned a system from. Though business oriented, it did not consume every aspect of his life, and once Byeongkwan knew of all these factors, he suddenly understood.

So though it had been all about the money in the beginning, Byeongkwan could tell you the exact moment Junhee crossed the threshold between  _ sugar daddy _ and  _ crush. _

It came with a botched dinner one night, their chosen restaurant not marking down Junhee’s reservation despite calling ahead two days prior. He apologized profusely, but Byeongkwan insisted it was fine. Rather than call off the night, he led Junhee to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant he adored. Junhee didn’t scoff down at him or treat him differently for such a “cheap date,” instead smiling and speaking enthusiastically with the owner about some memorabilia on the wall. Looking at him speaking with such passion and interest … Byeongkwan felt his heart skip a beat. 

Luckily for his sake, he’d never been one to beat around the bush. So though he agonized over it for another two weeks, mostly because they didn’t meet up again until later, he confessed his feelings. Junhee, to his surprise, mirrored them. Their relationship certainly didn’t begin in a conventional way but that was fine with him—Byeongkwan had never been one for conventional anyway.

The sex came quickly after that. And _ fuck _ did Byeongkwan regret not sleeping with Junhee sooner. He knew his way around bed. His confidence as a person extended to between the sheets as well, proving near lethal for Byeongkwan and his poor college knowledge. A whole new world had been opened for him, allowing room for experimentation and other fun sexuality exploration things. 

A crucial thing Byeongkwan learned was Junhee had a thing for spontaneous. He loved surprises, and Byeongkwan found himself anticipating the random thrills that would be hefted upon him at random times.

Like today for example, where Junhee had left him in nothing but a tight black collar at his throat and forced him to lay back on his expensive new billiards table. 

Byeongkwan felt exposed, like he had been put on display. He shivered despite the warm air brushing against his skin, eyes following Junhee as he shifted around the room for various supplies. A bottle of lube pulled from a nearby desk, condoms from between some couch cushions. All things Junhee must’ve stashed there earlier in the day. He was already hard and aching at the idea of being taken in his current position.

The billiard table scratched at his back in a variety of unpleasant ways but compared to the situation at hand, it was a small price to pay. There was something insanely  _ hot _ about the idea of Byeongkwan leaving a piece of himself there forever. That when Junhee invited a round of friends over for a game in the future, the memory of turning Byeongkwan into an absolute wreck on top of it may flash through his mind. That it might pull an involuntary groan from deep within his throat. That maybe he'll gaze longingly at it, swallowing as he fought to keep his cock from swelling in his pants.

Byeongkwan found his own pleasure in that. 

"You have an awfully big smile. Care to share with the class?" Junhee questioned, coming to stand above him. He set the bottle of lube and a few condoms on the table next to him, Byeongkwan watching through hooded lids. 

“Nothing interesting,” he hummed, “Just that I would prefer you without a shirt right now.”

Junhee flashed his pretty smile and obliged the request, shrugging off his jacket so it could be thrown on the couch behind him. The buttons of his fancy white shirt followed, revealing inch after inch of honey skin. Byeongkwan’s eyes followed them all the way down until it too was removed and tossed to the side, leaving his rich ass boyfriend bare-chested before him. All that remained were his pants and a golden watch on his wrist. 

“Pants too?” The man questioned and he responded with a nod. Junhee unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his slacks, the material joining his jacket’s resting place. Byeongkwan licked his lips as silk boxers dropped to the floor, allowing Junhee’s impressive length to spring into view. Byeongkwan had dealt with plenty of dicks in his lifetime but he would always stand by Junhee having the perfect one. He wasn’t big but he wasn’t small, with the perfect amount of girth that filled him up but didn’t stretch him beyond capacity. 

He moved closer, unfortunately obscuring Byeongkwan’s view of his glistening tip. But it was a small price to pay for Junhee crooking a finger at him and demanding for him to sit up. Byeongkwan listened, and his boyfriend brought his hands up to cup his face, leaning over the billiard table so he could kiss the breath out of him. Junhee lowered one of them, the cool metal of his watch brushing against his skin, and allowed his fingertips to graze over the collar at Byeongkwan’s throat. The latter groaned, prompting Junhee to nip at his bottom lip and pull away with deliberate slowness. 

“Scoot back a bit,” he said, holding his fingers against Byeongkwan’s throat as he swallowed. He obeyed, sifting back against the scratchy fabric. Junhee pressed his hands against the edge of the table and hefted his weight upon it as well, knees knocking against Byeongkwan’s feet. After several moments of uncomfortable shifting, they finally ended up in a position with Junhee on his knees between Byeongkwan’s legs, cock already dangerously close to his hole. 

Byeongkwan stared up at him, lips twisted into a cute little pout. The evidence of their previous session sat in the hickies upon Byeongkwan’s thighs and the faint bite marks on Junhee’s collarbones, both leftover markers of possession from last night. They enjoyed leaving physical indicators of their relationship, not meant to be viewed by anyone but themselves. Byeongkwan enjoyed staring at himself in the mirror afterwards as he admired the array of pretty markings etched into his skin in such a loving manner. Had gotten himself off to his own reflection a few times too actually. 

“Hn, need you Junnie,” he whined, the effort of holding his head up finally reaching him. Byeongkwan allowed it to rest against the table.

“I know you do, baby boy. I’m hurrying.” The sound of a cap being popped open gave clue to the bottle. Fingers pressed against his entrance with thick wetness, sending a shiver up Byeongkwan’s spine. Junhee sighed dreamily, wasting no time in working the first two into Byeongkwan’s willing body—they both knew he could take them. “I’m so damn lucky. Only I get to see you like this, spread out and lax and ready to be taken.” He hooked his fingers, allowing them to drag against Byeongkwan’s walls and yank a moan out of him. The younger boy’s toes curled as Junhee slipped a third finger within him. It burned a bit but the stretch from last night had remained. Combine that with the relaxed state of his body and it wouldn’t take long to get him prepped and ready.

Knowing this, Junhee took his time in working Byeongkwan open. He drank in every whine and moan spilling from his baby’s lips, the poor boy failing to find purchase against the table. All he could do was squirm against the scratchy fabric and _ beg _ Junhee to move on. Byeongkwan knew that was what he wanted though. To wreck him before he even had a chance to slide inside. And when Junhee finally decided to pull away, it wasn’t to put a condom on and finally given Byeongkwan what he wanted. 

No, instead Byeongkwan watched with hazy vision as Junhee lifted a wooden object from the edge of the table. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was a pool cue; he had somehow missed it entirely. 

“Want to try something fun, baby boy?” Junhee questioned.

“H-how is that fun?” He squeaked, propping himself up on one hand.

Junhee smiled at him. “Trust me. Safeword?” 

Byeongkwan swallowed but it wasn’t nervous. He regarded the pool cue with calculating eyes. It was small, barely more than two of Junhee’s fingers if he were being honest, but it was more the idea of it. Certainly the makers didn’t mean play in this sense. Still, his curiosity stained the tip of his tongue and he inhaled in the hopes to steady himself.

“Ice cream,” he finally managed.

“Lay back again. I won’t hurt you, baby boy, I promise.” 

The sound of Junhee’s soothing tone helped him relax a bit. Byeongkwan laid back against the table once more, placing his trust in his boyfriend’s hands.

Moments of shuffling and the sound of a packet being ripped open later, and Junhee lifted the cue enough that Byeongkwan could watch him roll a condom onto the handle. His hand wrapped around the base of the condom, most likely to hold it in place, before it was lowered once more. Byeongkwan felt it brush against his left thigh, making him shiver—from anticipation this time. 

Then Junhee pressed it against his hole, the wet squelch of lube making him groan. After being worked open only moments before, the pool cue slid into him with no resistance. But it wasn’t the stretch they were going for it; it was the feeling of something  _ new _ within him. Byeongkwan whimpered as Junhee pushed it forward until his hand knocked against his baby boy’s cheeks. Junhee didn’t waste time allowing him to adjust, instead setting a steady pace that forced noise after noise out of Byeongkwan’s throat, the collar squeezing him adding a new sensation with every movement. 

It wasn’t a dick, that much was obvious, but the hardness of it provided enough of a new element to keep it from being boring. Junhee knew exactly how to move and where to press, seeking out the spots within Byeongkwan that drove him absolutely rabid. 

“Gonna cum gonna cum  _ gonna cum, _ ” he slurred, arching from the table as his nails scraped along the surface. In the moment he didn’t care if he fucked up the brand new table. Junhee most likely didn’t either, considering they were breaking it in by fucking on it.

Junhee yanked the cue from his body, Byeongkwan gasping as his high was stolen from him. He stared up at the ceiling as little tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, breath escaping in rapid gasps. 

“Not yet, baby boy.” Junhee even had the  _ audacity _ to to flick his tip gently. Byeongkwan cried out in surprise, the noise barely muffling the sound of the cue falling to the floor. “You only cum for  _ me, _ not for some man made object that doesn’t deserve it.”

_ Fuck, that was hot. _

“F-fuck me then, you coward,” Byeongkwan challenged. 

“That’s a bad thing to say, baby boy.” Junhee’s hands came up, giving his knees a gentle squeeze. His hands were gone just as quickly as they came, leaving Byeongkwan to long after them.

Luckily for him, Junhee’s own impatience caught up to him, which meant he wasn’t left wanting for too long. Adding a generous amount of lube to his length, Junhee finally pressed the head of his cock against Byeongkwan’s hole. He twitched in response, whining softly.

“ _ Please, _ Junnie. Need you in me.”

Junhee answered through actions, allowing himself to finally begin the push into Byeongkwan. The latter cried out in relief at finally getting what he’d been wanting the whole evening. Arms slotted beneath his knees, hefting them up so Junhee could press ever closer. Pressing flush against him, Junhee rolled Byeongkwan back until he was practically folding him in half. The position put a bit of strain upon his back but not much. (Dancer body and all.) Honestly, he was just grateful to get some momentary support from the damn billiard table, to say nothing of the pleasure shooting down his body from where they were connected.

Byeongkwan moan, a strangled mess of noise, as Junhee’s face came into view. His millionaire boyfriend stared down at him with admiration and desire, eyes low and lips parted as he admired the sight of Byeongkwan so wanton below him. He mirrored it, taking in everything Junhee had to offer. From the outlines of bites on his collarbones to the earrings hanging from his ears. From the little scar through his left eyebrow to the new mole beneath his right eye. Junhee was perfect, and Byeongkwan still struggled with finding a reason why the man had chosen him out of everyone the world had to offer.

And then Junhee pulled back until he nearly fell out, before thrusting back inside with a near bruising force. Byeongkwan gasped, arms flying up to grasp Junhee’s shoulders tightly. His boyfriend just smiled as he finally gave Byeongkwan what he wanted, fucking into him with erratic thrusting. 

(They could worry about rug burn later—who needed knees anyway?)

His subconscious was more impressed with the billiard table’s resistance.

His true conscious self … really wished it wasn’t aware of thought at all, actually.

“S-shit, Junnie, fuck,  _ harder— _ ”

Byeongkwan wasn’t aware of how close to the edge he was until Junhee dared to fist his shaft, jerking him off in rough motions. It didn’t feel the greatest but his brain tricked his body into thinking otherwise, and he came without warning down the length of his stomach. Cum dripped all along his belly and chest, even far enough to pool in the dip of his throat, and that only made his orgasm that much more intense. Dirty and messy all over a table that Junhee could buy a hundred times over if he really wanted to.

Junhee parted his legs then and leaned over his body, slipping his arms beneath Byeongkwan’s thin frame so he could grasp his shoulder blades. Readjustment only took a moment and then Junhee was thrusting into him with a newfound strength, sweat falling onto Byeongkwan’s forehead and chest with each movement. The other man went ever lower, catching his lips in a rough kiss as he chased release within his body. Until, eventually, he too found his high, breaking their kiss so he could sink his teeth into Byeongkwan’s shoulder to stifle his moans; he winced as pain exploded through his neck.

He gasped, legs swinging up to wrap around Junhee’s waist and hold him closer. Junhee’s thrusts stuttered to a halt, ending with a final sharp snap that sent stars exploding through Byeongkwan’s eyes. His boyfriend sagged against him, careful about how he arranged his weight, and finally let go of his shoulder.

“Broke skin,” he mumbled. Junhee’s tongue flattened over the bite as he lapped the blood away, ending the action with a gentle kiss. “Sorry.”

“‘S fine. You know I love it,” Byeongkwan responded, allowing his body to go lax against the table for the first time in about thirty minutes. It felt nice to allow his limbs to rest.

Junhee didn’t linger in that position long, however, having to sit back up so he could pull himself free from Byeongkwan’s spent frame. “God, you’re so pretty. Still can’t believe I get to do this everyday.” His fingertips ghosted along the younger man’s thighs, causing him to involuntarily jump. “Knees hurt, but I think it’s worth it seeing you so fucked out.”

“Then you can carry me to the bath,” Byeongkwan whined. He could feel the wetness of cum in his body slowly drip from his entrance. That alone was enough to get him ready for a round two, preferably in the giant jacuzzi tub Junhee owned.

“I  _ always _ carry you,” Junhee protested, maneuvering his body so he could hop off the billiard table. “How rude to assume I’d give you anything less.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, rolling onto his side with a little more effort than he was willing to exert. His eyes followed Junhee as he sought out one of the many containers of wipes they kept around his  _ way too big _ mansion. “You always spoil me.”

“And I’ll continue to do so,” Junhee replied, returning to the table with a container in hand. “I’ll spoil you until you get sick of me.” He leaned over to gently clean some of the cum off his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to Byeongkwan’s forehead. 

“I will never grow tired of you, Junnie.” Byeongkwan extended his hand, slotting his fingers over Junhee’s hand. The latter paused in his cleaning, meeting his gaze. “I love you.”

Junhee smiled, soft and gentle despite what they’d just done. “I love you too, Kwannie.”

_ Forever _ was a scary concept, but Byeongkwan could think of no one else he wished to spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) if you wanna thwack me with a pool cue too (I'll let u)
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
